


Honey, I'm home.{Discontinued}

by KayomiKitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Foncest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Skeleton Sex, Sub Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/pseuds/KayomiKitten
Summary: Us Papyrus goes into a Dom heat, Uf sans is gonna help him out. Idk man i'm bad at summaries just read it.





	1. Why now?

**Author's Note:**

> Welly welly welly welly welly welly well. 
> 
> My friend Ren gave me the prompt for the story so blame him. Also you should check out his stories, casue they are great. He is the mustard to my honey. <3 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna go chug some holy water now. Cause I'm going to hell after this. :3
> 
> This is going to contain smut, so 18+ please and thank you.

God dammit. 

God fucking dammit. 

This was bad, very bad. Why did his body have to do this to him right now? Blue was getting home from his weekend with Alyphys tomorrow. Dom heats were rare for Papy, but of course he had to go into on now that he was about to no longer have the house to himself. Sub heats were inconvenient, but at least he could deal with them. He'd just lock himself in his room for a few days, fucking himself with whatever he could fit inside. But this.... this was bad. 

Dom heats were different than sub heats, but not for the reason you may think. For one thing, in a sub heat, a skelemonster becomes more emotional, and more in tune with others emotions. They almost develope a maternal instinct about everyone around them. They are also very cuddly and just crave physical contact. Even if it's not sexual. 

Dom heats however, seemingly make a skeletons emotions stop. They become cold, aggressive, unresponsive, uninterested. Well, in anything other than sex that is. They are essentially ruled by their genitalia. They only thought in there mind for the most part, is finding someone to fuck. It gets so bad that most of them forget to eat for several days during a dom heat. 

Papy seethed, pacing back and forth in the living room. Sockets giving an exasperated glance down at his throbbing erection. He had already come six times that day, or was it seven? Honestly he lost count. Yet his bones were still burning with desire. He let out a sigh of agitation, reaching down once again. 

He wrapped a boney hand around his aching member, face contorting in pleasure as he rapidly stroked himself. He was in no mood to tease himself. He just needed to get this damn heat over with before his brother got home. He twisted his wrist as his hand reached the base, feeling his cock pulse in response. 

"ahh shit." He breathed out, more a growl than a moan. Precum leaking out made a nice lubricant as he pumped his hand faster. This wasn't close to actually fucking someone, but it still felt pretty damn good. So good in fact, that he was already getting close. His cock twited in confirmation, and he decided to pay more attention to the head. He brought his boney fingers up to it, tightening his grip, and thrusting into his hand at a furious pace. 

Yup, that did it. 

He cried out a long breathless jumble of swear words as his fingers were covered in a thick warm coating of orange. He flung it off his phalanges, making a mental note to clean it up later. For now he just stood there, panting and shaking slightly. He had come pretty hard that time. Though not hard enough, as his erection was still standing fully at attention.

For a moment, he considered stopping for breather. But the arousal, which was already starting to take over his brain, told him that wasn't an option. He needed this to be over. Growling in frustration he got to work once again. 

Only for the front door to swing open, and Red to walk in. 

"Yo stretch, you alive in here? Blues worried sick, you havent been answering the pho-." 

Red's voice stops dead in its tracks as he comes upon the scene. Papyrus, naked for the hipbones down, hard cock in hand, the smell of heat radiating off of him. The look of shock on red's face soon turning into a grin, as he put it together in his head. He stepped towards Papy, grin growing wider.

"Honey, I'm home. "


	2. You can't be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so!
> 
> Holy shit you guys, I'm so sorry. I think it's been over a month since I updated this. Writers block is an asshole basically. 
> 
> Also! my friend is writing bit of this story from red's pov. It's awesome! He is the one that this story is dedicated to, so just click the name by where it says 'for' to check out that and his other works!

"Why didn't you tell me you were in heat stretch? I woulda been here a lot sooner." 

Red's voice comes out as a low, seductive purr. He takes a step towards Papy, who just stands there, looking like a deer in headlights. The shock of seeing Red momentarily clearing his head. 

"Red, you can't be here." He says, taking a step back. 

"Well, I am here." Red's grin never wavers as he continues to back Stretch into the wall. "What are you gonna do about it?" 

They continue the little game of cat an mouse until Papy feels his back hit the wall, he lets out a small gasp of surprise. His self control already starting to slip seeing the small skeleton closing in on him. His soul pounding with desire, he takes a deep uneven breath and tries again. 

"Seriously Red, you gotta go." He says as sternly as he can, trying not to let the lust show in his voice. "Please, I'm not..myself right now." 

Red seems unphased by the warning. In fact, it only seems to make his grin wider and pace faster. He steps ever closer, the glow from his shorts indicating he's already formed his ecto parts. The idea of them making Stretch feel ever hotter. He doesn't seem to grasp the situation. He can't see how hard papy is trying not to rip him apart. 

"hmmm, nope." He whispers, closing the gap placing his hands on the wall besides papy. 

Papyrus's eye flashes a bright orange as his magic flares up in response to the body in front of him. His cock literally aching to be touched, his soul fluttering in his chest, his cheeks matching the color of his socket. The scent of Red right in front of him making his head spin, the only clear thought in his head being the desire to completely devour the skeleton in front of him. He turns his head away from the smaller ones relentless grin and tries desperately to think of a way out.

Using the last of his self control, papyrus rips himself away from Red. He teleports, leaving the delicious smelling skeleton behind and ends up in his bed room. He takes, a deep breath, being sure to lock the door. Thank gods he got away, that could have been bad..

"good idea, it's much better to do it in bed." 

Papy practically jumps out of surprise as reds smooth yet growly voice rings out from behind him. He spins around to find the smug little shit laying seductively on the bed.

"How'd yo-"

"Please," Red snorts "your magic is so fired up, there was practically an orange trail in the void." 

"Red." Papyrus begins with an exasperated sigh." "You.have.to.leave. I'm telling you, I am holding back with everything I have. I could lose control and go crazy at any second." He tries to warn again, red merely smirks. 

"heh, go on then." 

Papys temper flares a bit, he grits his teeth in annoyance. Dominance over comes his mind, he incases reds soul in his magic, turning it from red to a deep navy. With a sharp gesture, Red is pinned against the wall, unable to move. He looks surprised for split second, but this his grin returns, wider than ever. Papyrus pauses for a moment, only just realizing that he had essentially attack red and was using his soul. Dammit this heat was fucking his his head..

"Shit! I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to-" He tries to explain but Red cuts him off 

"Don't be sorry, keep going you idiot!" Red exclaims exasperatedly, still pinned to the wall, seemingly tired of paps self control. Papyrus frowns, eye and cock still glowing wildly. He steps towards red, looking for signs of fear or anxiety on his face. All he finds is lust, excitement, and... understanding? 

Red know whats going on... and he still wants to stick around..?

"You... aren't scared?" He asks incredulously, Red practically cackles. 

"Scared? Stretch, I grew up with this." He says nodding towards papy. "This is home to me. It's all your cuddly, sweet stuff that freaks me out.." Papy's sockets widens slights, as he makes a connection in his brain that he didn't before. 

Boss. 

Boss, Reds version of himself, probably went into nearly all Dom heats. It would make sense with how commanding and authoritative he naturally was. Papy had been so scared of losing control and being too rough, that he forget an important detail . Red, in his own words, grew up with it. Hell, boss in a dom heat probably makes Papys current state make him look like as innocent as blue right now. 

The two skeletons share a look of understanding, as papy lets him slip down the wall back to the bed. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once we start you know I wont be able to stop." He warns using the very last ounce of restraint to get consent from Red, who rolls his eyes. 

"Shut up and fuck me already." he growls. 

It's papys turn to grin, as he crosses room to the bed, letting the heat take over. He certainly doesn't need to be told twice.


	3. Authors note.

So this story is officially discontinued as of today. 

Sorry. 

My mental health has gone in the toilet and I can't seem to get anything done. I have tried to be productive and write, but nothing. The words don't flow right, the ideas aren't coming to me, I'm never happy with any of it. It just doesn't work out.   
Also, I am not really interested in Undertale anymore. It's a good game, but I kind of just don't care anymore? I can barely pull myself out of bed lately, and it just doesn't feel worth it to try and force myself to write something I'm not interested in. I know I could just keep it on hiatus, but there's still pressure if i do that. Everytime I see it on my computer it's like a glaring reminder that not only have I not been updating that story, but that I don't seem to do anything productive anymore. Also, as it turns out, I can't write smut. 

 

So yeah.

I mean it's been months, does anyone even care about this story anymore? Probably not, but I wanted to let you guys know anyway. If anyone wants to take inspiration from this story to write their own, smutty or not, be my guest. But I am officially done with it. 

Sorry guys. 

Thank you all so much for the support on this story. You're nice comments and kudos meant the world to me. 

-Samantha

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [honey, i'm home - side red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482669) by [MageOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight)
  * [The First Day of Gyftmas - honey, i'm home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002786) by [MageOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight)




End file.
